mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Drop F - Daibouken Mo Rakujyanai!
Magical Drop F - Daibouken Mo Rakujyanai! '(マジカルドロップF - 大冒険 も 楽じゃない, ''Magical Drop F: The Big Adventure is Not Easy) is the fourth main Magical Drop game. It was released exclusively for the Sony PlayStation on October 21, 1999. Magical Drop F includes character-specific items that have various effects when activated. Characters '''Returning Characters NOTE: All characters return from each Magical Drop game. *Fool *Magician *High Priestess *Chariot *Devil *Star *World *Justice *Father Strength *Empress *Emperor *Hierophant *Lovers *Daughter Strength *Death *Sun *Judgement *Hermit *Hanged Man *Temperance *Moon *Tower *Wheel of Fortune 'Newcomers' *Burnz (Secret Character) 'Non-Playable Characters' *Black Pierrot (cameo on Daughter Strength's dizzified head) *Fool Cat (appears alongside Fool) *Gao Gao (appears alongside Daughter Strength) *A white-haired girl with a teddy bear (Story mode) *A male villager (Story Mode) *A male woodsperson (Story Mode) *A female villager (Story Mode) *A male guard (Story Mode) *Bunny Magician (Story Mode) *An old man (Story Mode) *A native village girl (Story Mode) *Princess Star (Story Mode) 1P Vs. COM Stage Order Easy Medium NOTE: From stages 2-7, one group of characters will be chosen at random. Fool remains on Stage 1, Fortune remains on the final stage, and Burnz can be challenged on the secret stage. However, they do not count on some of these groups. See "Trivia" for the objective on how to reach Burnz's stage. Hard NOTE: The player must defeat all of the characters that were shown in this exact order. Voice Cast Trivia *''Magical Drop F'' was previously available on the North American PlayStation Network as a PSOne Classic, but was delisted and never returned. Interestingly, every Magical Drop game was delisted from Japanese PSN as well, but eventually returned. *Burnz's stage can be reached in 1P vs. COM, after scoring at least 150,000 or more points on the medium difficulty, and 1,500,000 points on the hard difficulty without having a chance to use a continue. NOTE: Upon further testing, this appears to be false and requires more research. The exact conditions to face Burnz are currently unclear. *World and Burnz do not visually change when their items are used. *Black Pierrot is the only character from Magical Drop III who is not playable in this game. He does, however, cameo in one of Daughter Strength's animations. *Four characters in the Character Artwork concept pages are misspelt: **Magician as "Mgician" **Judgement as "Judement" **Emperor as "Emper'e'''or" **Temperance as "Te'n'perance" *Whether intentional or purely coincidental, ''Magical Drop F shares many similarities with Puyo Puyo~n. Both puzzle games are the fourth mainline entries in their respective series, released in 1999, were console-exclusive entries in traditionally arcade-based series, changed from super-deformed art to slightly more realistic proportions, and introduced character-specific powers. Gallery 'Character artwork' FoolArtworkFull.png|Fool MagicianArtworkFull.png|Magician HighPriestessArtworkFull.png|High Priestess EmpressArtworkFull.png|Empress EmperorArtworkFull.png|Emperor HierophantArtworkFull.png|Hierophant LoversArtworkFull.png|Lovers ChariotArtworkFull.png|Chariot StrengthIIArtworkFull.png|Father Strength StrengthIArtworkFull.png|Daughter Strength HermitArtworkFull.png|Hermit WheelofFortuneArtworkFull.png|Wheel of Fortune JusticeArtworkFull.png|Justice HangedManArtworkFull.png|Hanged Man DeathArtworkFull.png|Death TemperanceArtworkFull.png|Temperance DevilArtworkFull.png|Devil TowerArtworkFull.png|Tower StarArtworkFull.png|Star MoonArtworkFull.png|Moon SunArtworkFull.png|Sun JudgmentArtworkFull.png|Judgement WorldArtworkFull.png|World 'Others (including screenshots)' 197842_16497_back.jpg|Backside of the PlayStation Box Art MDFConceptArt.png|Concept art of all characters (except Burnz) magdropf_screen008.jpg|Title Sceen magdropf_screen003.jpg|Chariot fighting Father Strength during the intro magical-drop-f-image898356.jpg|Character select screen 49968.png|Character select screen (with Burnz unlocked) 2PlayerCharacterSelect.png|Character select screen (2-Player mode) CSCutout.PNG|Cut-out images of all character select icons 49970.png|Tarot cards for all characters (including modes) OPEN_0000.png|Map of Magical Land OPEN_0001.png|The sacred Magical Drop jar OPEN_0002.png|The Magical Drop jar becomes shattered causing all of the drops to be scattered all over Magical Land OPEN_0006.png|Sprites of the Magical Drop jar being shattered hidden-japanese-gems-20090429032454852.jpg|Gameplay of 1P Puzzle Mode magdropf_screen016.jpg|Another gameplay of 1P Puzzle Mode magdropf_screen019.jpg|Gameplay of Story Mode magdropf_screen017.jpg|Gameplay 01 - Justice Vs. World magdropf_screen012.jpg|Gameplay 02 - Star Vs. Fool MDF_Gameplay_1.jpg|Gameplay 03 - Justice Vs. Fool MDF Gameplay2.jpg|Gameplay 04 - Justice Vs. Magician MDF Gameplay3.jpg|Gameplay 05 - Justice Vs. High Priestess (01) MDF Gameplay4.jpg|Gameplay 06 - Justice Vs. High Priestess (02) MDF Gameplay5.jpg|Gameplay 07 - Justice Vs. High Priestess (03) MDF Gameplay6.jpg|Gameplay 08 - Justice Vs. High Priestess (04) MDF Gameplay 17.png|Gameplay 09 - Magician vs. Temperance MDF Gameplay 09.png|Gameplay 10 - Star vs. Chariot LoversStage2.png|Gameplay 11 - Lovers vs. Emperor MDF Gameplay 16.png|Magician winning against Devil MDF Gameplay 15.png|Empress winning against Temperance MDF Gameplay 14.png|Fortune winning against Moon MDF Gameplay 13.png|High Priestess winning against Empress MDF Gameplay 12.png|Judgement winning against Death MDF Gameplay 11.png|Chariot winning against Fool MDF Gameplay 10.png|High Priestess winning against Hermit LoversWinning.png|Lovers winning against Hierophant JusticeFinalStage.png|Justice at the final stage of 1P mode FinalStage.png|High Priestess at the final stage of 1P mode SecretStage.png|High Priestess at the secret stage of 1P mode Category:Games Category:Downloadable Content Games